True Love Concures All
by Inuyasha's Only True Love
Summary: This is my first story it will get better and longer after the first chapter. R&R please KouKag InuKag SessRin KouKag MirSan but in the end InuKag Chapter 3 UP! i wrote 4 i just need to type it sorry for the wait
1. Chapter 1

ok this story is a Inu/Kag San/Mir Sess/Rin Kou/Kag but in the end its Inu/Kag ). ok this is my first fan fic and ill be updating alot i also have another one that ive been writing in a spiral so maybe ill transfer that into one too. Please tell me what you think and be as hard as you want i can take it '(. ok well i hope you like it and trust me it will get so much better!!! this chapter is going to be short so i can see how people like it though but the others will be longer trust me!!! ) I do not claim any chars i just am using them but all credit goes to the writer and artists of Inuyasha I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey", said Kagome who was a girl about the age of 18 she was a senior in high school.

"So what's up Kag", Sango, Kagome's best friend said to her on their way to school. I saw that you broke up with your boyfriend, Hojo."

"No I didn't, that jerk broke up with me!" Kagome runs away crying because she was still not over the fact that he had broken up with her.

**The Break-up: Kagome and Hojo**

"_Kagome, I want you to meet someone..."_

"_Ok sure who is it?"_

"_Hi, I'm Ayame, Hojo's **NEW GIRLFRIEND"**_

_Kagome runs she doesn't cry because she is so shocked at what she just witnessed. She just goes straight home and lays on her bed and then the first tear drops._

**High School: Kagome and…**

"Kagome! I'm sorry for what I said earlier I didn't know that you weren't over him yet. No what I mean is that I'm so sorry for what that evil jerk did to you.

"Its ok Sango you didnt know, well we bette get to class before the bell rings.

Kagome was 18 years old in her senior year and had raven colored hair and brown eyes. Sango on the other hand was 17 in senior year but also had raven hair but green eyes. The were both athletic girls but never considered joining the teams.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own Inuyasha, but I sure love who does.

Ok well here is chapter two

I would also like to give a special thanks to xCutnessx to being my first reviewer and I hope to see many more!!! wink wink ok well ill let you get to reading then R&R please

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's day went by very quickly; her school was a high school that had demons, humans, and mikos all going to school together.

Many people must have found out that her and Hojo were over because they had seen her alone and Hojo with Amaya walking through the halls and at the lunch line together.

"Hey Kagome, what's been up lately"

"Oh nothing really just getting used to the new school year" Kagome said to her friend that she had known since they both were little, Shippo.

Shippo was only a sophomore but had always been around Kagome ever since they could remember. Shippo was also a demon but was as sweet as he could ever be.

"I hope this year will be better then the last" Shippo said glumly.

"Don't worry; every year is better then freshman year, so keep your chin up."

"Ok, Kagome if you say so."

Right when the bell rang from Kagome's last class she went straight to her locker grabbed her books and she headed straight home. She didn't even noticing when her drawing book fell out of her backpack in the hallway on her way out.

The hallways were soon cleared and finally the detention students got out and one of them noticed the small sketchbook lying on the floor. He opened it up to find many drawings, some of wolves, which he really like especially because he himself was a wolf demon, there were other animals there, and flowers, and drawings of people and demons which he had never seen before, all these drawings though were really good and could have only been done by a really talented person. After he had finished looking at them he flipped to the front of the book to find out who this belonged to. He finally found it there in a drawing was the name Kagome H.

He then knew what he was going to do…………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys this one isnt that long but i didnt have alot of time you know with school and everything but ill try to keep up with it all!!!

Now please review now that you have read!!! wink wink


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

So yeah here is chapter 3

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At home Kagome was searching for her sketchbook all through her room and backpack.

"I know I put it in here! Where could it be?!

"Wow, Kagome, what are you looking for?" Kagome's brother Souta asked

"Souta! Have you seen my sketchbook?"

"Umm no, oh yeah but there is someone at the door for you."

"For me, I wonder who that could be."

Kagome heads down stairs wearing her school uniform still. She comes down to see the door closed so she opens it up to see a tall handsome wolf demon pacing up and down on the porch and she says, "umm, hello can I help you?

"Kagome?" he asks.

"Yes"

"Umm I found a sketchbook that had your name in it. I was wondering if you happened to lose one?" when he had seen her he couldn't have even imagined what she looked like, she was like an angel to him.

"Actually, yes I have just lost my sketchbook, now if you wouldn't mind, may I have it back now?" she said somewhat impatiently.

"Not yet" he says sitting down on the porch steps.

"Why not?" she replied annoyed.

"Because how do I really know it's yours?"

"Trust me it's mine"

"Well then why don't you just tell me what it looks like?"

"Fine" she tells him what it looks like and even what her last drawing was.

"Well then I guess I have no reason not to give it to you."

"Ok then where is it?"

"At my house"

"Whys it there?"

"Because you have to come get it"

"I'm not gonna go over there!"

"Fine at least do me a favor then"

"What would that favor be?"

"Draw me?"

"Why should I?"

"Well do you ever want to see you sketchbook again?"

"What do you mean? Are you blackmailing me?"

"No, well not completely" he says with a smirk on his face. "Well, why would I draw a picture of you if I don't even know who you are?" Kagome snaps back at him.

"Well I'm Kouga, I'm a wolf demon, and I am I a senior just like you.

"Hmm…?" "What" "I'm not so sure"

"Well please, so what about that drawing then?"

"Hmm whatever, let me just tell them ill be back later."

"k"

Kagome went inside to tell her mother that she was leaving and would call if she wasn't gonna be back in time for dinner.

"K, Kouga lets go." She says after she closed the door.

They walked out into the driveway to find a Cadillac and Kouga went to open the door for Kagome, then walked over to the driver's side got in and started the car. It wasn't long before they got to a large white house. "Well here it is, come on in."

He led her inside and put his keys on the counter. "Right up the stairs." He led her to the door and they went in closing it behind them. "Oh yeah here is your sketchbook Kagome."

"Cool thanks"

"Oh yeah I was just teasing you about the whole drawing thing."

"Oh well I could always still do it if u want me to?"

"Umm, sure!" he says trying to get her to stay longer.

"Well we can do it here or somewhere else if you want to show me where you want me to draw you at."

"Then why don't we just go into the backyard"

"K"

When they got to the backyard there were flower trees everywhere. Kouga goes down and sits in the shade of the largest tree and Kagome sits a bit away from him and starts drawing.

They talked for a bit while she was drawing him for an hour. "Ok well I'm all done" she says and goes and sits under the tree next to Kouga and hands him the drawing. "So what do you think?"

"I love it!" he says as they both stand up. He leans in a bit and kisses her. Her whole body just relaxes and she leans in and returns the kiss.

One they break apart they are both panting for breath. They head inside and he says "umm, so do you want to watch a movie or go somewhere or something?"

"Well a movie does sound good." She said while following him into the media room. "Well then what should we watch?" Kouga asks while sitting down on the couch. "Anything that involves action" Kagome replied. "Great I have a perfect one in mind" he says while putting in Fearless as Kagome sits down on the couch. "Oh my God, I love this movie, its so good." she says as it starts. "Me too."

It soon turns about 6:20 and Kagome says "Oh my gosh dinner is in like 10minutes, I need to call home and tell them I wont be back in time"

"Oh ok, do you have a phone or do u want to use mine?"

"I have one thanks though." She says while he pauses the movie.

"Ok, I told them they just said that I could stay out as long as I want, umm but I don't think they know where I am because they said I could spend the night, but have to come back in the morning to my backpack and stuff for school."

"Well anytime hat you want to go home just let me know and ill drive you there."

After Fearless was over they put in another movie and soon Kagome fell asleep. The wolf noticed and carried her up the stairs to the guest room next to his.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok well sorry for the wait Ive been busy with school yeah so please reply and I have the next chapters written I just need to get them typed up so thanks for waiting. So now that you have read please review.


End file.
